Space Pirate (Disambiguation)
Space Pirates play a major role in the Metroid series. You may be looking for: Groups File:Space Pirate Collage.png|Space Pirate, an antagonistic faction that opposes the Galactic Federation 2d-metroid-concepts-4.jpg|Space Pirate Science Team, the Space Pirates' research division Space Pirate Sympathisers.png|Space Pirate Sympathisers, who ally with Space Pirates against the Galactic Federation Enemies Smart tour.jpg|Zebesian, a species commonly referred to as just "Space Pirates" Silverspacepiratessm.png|Silver Space Pirate, a resilient Zebesian fought in Ridley's Hideout Metroid F-Gold Pirate Stand.gif|Gold Space Pirate, a resilient Zebesian created by X parasites Kihunter.jpg|Kihunter, a species referred to as Space Pirates in the Super Metroid manual Space Pirate.jpg|Space Pirate, the standard pirates in Metroid Prime and Federation Force 8814.png|Gray Space Pirate, a resilient Zebesian fought in the Space Pirate Mother Ship Pirate Commando.jpg|Space Pirate Commando, elite Space Pirates fought on Aether Vehicles T04 17.jpg|Space Pirate flagship, a large ship used to attack Zebes Spacepiratemothership.jpg|Space Pirate Mother Ship, Ridley's flagship that landed in Chozodia on Zebes MSR Space Pirate vessel.png|Space Pirate vessel, a small fighter ship Space Pirate frigate.png|Space Pirate starship, a frigate that landed on Aether Pirate Destroyer.PNG|Space Pirate destroyer, a battle ship Mp3 pirate boarding pod.png|Space Pirate Boarding Pod, a small ship used to board ships Mp3 atc.png|Space Pirate ATC, an armored troop transport ship Pirate assault skiff.png|Space Pirate Assault Skiff, modified ATCs equipped with a powerful tribeam cannon Pirate Warship Damaged.png|Space Pirate heavy-assault ship, a warship fought as a boss on Bion Technology Large Space Pirate Crate.png|Space Pirate Crate, the Space Pirates' storage crates Beam Ammo Expansion Agon.jpg|Space Pirate defense shield, an energy shield used in Agon Wastes Space pirate portable generator.png|Space Pirate portable generator, a durable generator in Agon Wastes Pirate Blue Door.jpg|Space Pirate Blue Door, the blue doors on the Pirate Homeworld Orange Door Pirate.jpg|Space Pirate Orange Door, the orange doors on the Pirate Homeworld Green Door.jpg|Space Pirate Green Door, the green doors on the Pirate Homeworld Control station exterior.jpg|Space Pirate Command Network, a system that sends Commando Pirates against detected intruders Pirate Command Codes.jpg|Space Pirate entry code, a code used to control a Leviathan Battleship Pirate Lore SpacePirateLogSymbol.png|Space Pirate Logs, the Space Pirates' data logs on Aether SpacePirateData.png|Space Pirate Data, the Space Pirates' data logs on the Pirate Homeworld Music Siacd f.jpg|Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear, the Space Pirates' leitmotif in Super Metroid and Zero Mission Mp mf soundtrack front.jpg|Space Pirates, the Space Pirates' battle theme in the Metroid Prime series Mp mf soundtrack front.jpg|Space Pirates (Laboratory Gate), the Specimen Storage's initial theme in Metroid Prime Locations Space Pirate frigate 2.png|Space Pirate mining facility, a former Luminoth mining facility in Agon Wastes Utragia.jpg|Space Pirate homeworlds, planets such as the Pirate Homeworld settled by Space Pirates Space Pirate base MPFF.jpg|Space Pirate HQ, a base located on Talvania Other Metroid v1 45 copy.png|History of the Space Pirates Experiment 7526-0.png|Space Pirate (Language), the language of the Space Pirates Space Pirate Panic.jpg|Space Pirate Panic, a minigame in Metroid Prime Pinball APS Ridley Side Special.png|Space Pirate Rush, Ridley's Side Special in Super Smash Bros. See also *Category:Space Pirates